The present disclosure relates to an exercise device.
Resistance exercise devices are known. An example of a known resistance exercise product is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,322.
The present disclosure relates to an exercise device including a resistance tube and a body engaging member for engaging a portion of a user's body, such as, for example, a foot, a leg, a hand or arm. The exercise device can be used in connection with various types of exercise, including, for example, Pilates, yoga, core conditioning, stability and stretching. A wide variety of forms of exercises can be performed with the exercise device.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments of the disclosure.